User talk:Jadisofeternity
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Fano Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jadisofeternity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hrosebud5 (Talk) 18:07, December 10, 2011 Mesaging back,from hrosebud5 Thank you! Yes I would like to join this website and post my drawing. I think that my mom will help me with that. No they do not have Crtoon network wiki. I would know because I am very curious and I click ont things and I watch cartoon network most of the time. You know how you said you would want to see my drawins? Well,I will start doing that today. Oh,can you ask them to not just change the name but move the pictures up with te new name. That would be nice. I am thanking you becasue you beleive the truth. Why can't JupinerAlien? Why would I lie what my personality is. The only thing bad I did was say that I am a boy. I say that because I am a tom-boy. You know how you said that your girl I think,is bi-polar. My mom is and she says I'm like her but I'm a scorpio. I am 14 if you want to know that. People sometimes call Rex because I act like him and I do things that he woul do and some people just call me Heather Rose or Rose or most of all Rosie because I am as sweet as a rose and that both first and last name are flowers.rex 19:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *hey my sister is hrosebud5 *im also like your daugter slightly autistic *need anything leave something on my talk page Dannybob1234567890 23:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) My reply: Gracias. I work all day and they take an hour,some 7 or 5 or 6 minutes, and some take an hour and 30 minutes. If you want to know, my drawings that are new I will add once I get the chance. They look more real than the "The Day That Everything Changed" drawings. Oh,and about you being picies, my brother is one. You know how a scorpio is suppose to be mean? I'm not. I may whine sometimes but I am nice. If I wasn't I wouldn't really have more than a thousand friends. For a picies your pretty nice one at that. My brother is okay of being nice but rude most of the time. You can click on contription or what the word says and add a page if you like. The reason I made you an admin is yo seem to handle things quiet well. P.S. you are imponente.rex 02:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Agreed: Yeah,lets changed it to Friday Night Of Action Wiki. I tried asking JuniperAlien if she could join but she blocked me because I made an account for my brother Dennis. I call him Rex and all because I put that he blcked me for that. Why can't she beleive me that is my brother's? You know? Thanks for asking one person. Think you can ask another friend of yours? Thanksrex 21:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks: Thank you. Yes the drop down menu is going to take some time. I am very aware of that. I will figure out how to help you with that. I am good at figuring things out. Are you asking every body you know to come to this wiki? It would make people think this wiki excisted. And about Christmas, this is my list on what I got, 2 pairs of socks that are pink and the other is blue, candy, a digital camera that is blue the brand is kodak, 500 paper sheets, pencils, 3 hole punch, jump rope, a snow globe, a friendship necklace, lotion, perfume, blue nailpolish, pink nailpolish, 2 horse calenders, a holy bible, generator rex super slam cannon and comes with Rex, generator Rex punk busters, Generator Rex B.F.S. with liant E.V.O. with it's own slim goo, and rinocerage E.V.O. I already have Generator Rex battle saw, Generator Rex-Agent Six, and Generator Rex transforming Rex ride.rex 00:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) WOW sounds like you got lots of fun stuff. the town I live in is so lame none of the stores sell any Generator Rex toys anymore. awhile back we got the slam cannon that comes with Rex, and the smaller figures of Rex, Vk and Biowulf, and when I went to get more they had NOTHING. you're lucky you have so many. digital cameras are SO MUCH fun...love them. I want a new one. HEY... you should take photos of all your Rex toys and post them on the wiki. I love snow globes, too... and Nail polish. fun stuff. and The BIble is definitely a good thing. when I was your age I didn't even know what the Bible was. my family wasn't Christian when I was a kid, but I am now, and I LOVE the Bible. I haven't had much online time this past few weeks, so I haven't been able to invite many people to the wiki, I've got my some Neil who is 20 visiting from out of town this week, and my daughters are home from school, so I won't have much time this week either. next week I will start inviting people, I know a few people on Deviant art and Storm-artists who I think will be interested.Jadisofeternity 06:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) message: My mom did buy those toys from columbia wal-mart and my Generator Rex video game and Volume 1 dics came from the internet. I will take pictures when my mom finds her old camera and gets her SD she gives me the SD.I will also start making video of Generator Rex on Youtube when my mom gives me the SD card. I apperiate you helping me out. a week isn't so far away. Are you watching Double Vision. It comes on at 6:00 pm,I checked. What about the drop down menu? Oh and I am a Christine.rex 20:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh You may not know this but Generator Rex Season 3 hasn't started yet. The reason is because cartoon network hasn't announced that there is a new season. They always announce it. I would know because I keep count. I even have a list of episodes that I've watched.rex 02:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ruth Can I call you Ruth? Can you join my brother Daniel's wiki? The wiki is called Marvel Fan Fict wiki. Can you ask some of your friends,as well?rex 19:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) How to.... Ruth,how do you make a message wall? The reason I was wonder is because when your waiting for a reply on your talk page it takes forever. I mean 24 hours. Ir you know how,please tell me.rex 01:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC)